bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Noari
'Jakura '''is a Toa of Fire, member of the Ta-Koro Guard and master swordsman. Biography Pre-BZPRPG ''More Coming Soon Appearance Without his over-armor, Jakura appears like most other Ta-Toa. He has a grey and black frame and red armor, and his Kanohi is also red. He is impressively tall, a head or so taller than the average Toa. His muscle size and strength are also impressive. He has bright blue optics, a unique trait among Toa of Fire. With his over-armor on, Jakura appears radically different compared to other Toa. Layered, close-fitting metallic pads adorn his waist, thighs and shoulders. His chestplate is adorned with gold tribal marks signifying his rank, and a golden Ta-Koro Guard symbol is painted on his right shoulder-pad. He wears gauntlets on his wrists and ankles and a bright red cloth sash around his waist. His dual protoblades rest criscrossed in sheaths on his back, and his katana and combat knife lay slung on his left thigh. The weapons are secured by leather belts/straps, and his armor is held in place by bright red cloth straps. Jakura is known for wearing completely different attire during ceremonial and religious occasions. Rather than his trademark outer-armor, the Toa wears a tunic-like robe around his waist, decorated with fire symbols, and in ceremonial gatherings he also bears silver Rahkshi heads as shoulder-guards. This surprises people who don't know Jakura well, as it seems to stray quite a bit from his usually sardonic attitude - he seems more like the kind of person who would make fun of such garments! Abilities and Traits As a rookie in Ta-Koro, Jakura was considered a "typical" Toa of Fire - hot-headed, brash, and full of bluster. But after a near fatal accident in combat, he changed. Now a hardened warrior and seasoned fighter, Jakura is noble, honorable, and maintains a strong sense of justice. He has a calm and collected nature, sarcastic attitude and friendly aura about him. He is quite religious, something that led to a deep friendship with the Toa of Ice, Veneras. He is also completely adamant about destroying the evil on the island and imprisoning Makuta for eternity. As a Toa of Fire, Jakura has the ability to manipulate the element of Fire and is able to create fireballs, absorb heat, and emit flames. He prefers using his fighting skills in combat, thus using his element only in certain situations. Inventory and Possessions Kanohi Jakura wears the Kanohi Hau, the Mask of Shielding, which protects him from anticipated attacks but not from ambush. The mask is custom-forged as the second Hau variant. Weaponry As a member of the Guard, Jakura has trained with a large number of equipment, but prefers slender and light-weight weapons for dueling. He wields dual protoblades for ordinary combat and a custom-forged Power Katana, christened Wairua Hoari, for advanced combat. He harbors a combat knife on his left thigh for backup. Tools and Equipment * x1 military knapsack (brown Rahi-hide) * x1 military medical kit * x1 military handcuffs (protosteel) * x1 waterskin * x1 rope w/grappling hook * x1 map of Mata Nui * x1 compass * x1 portable sundial * x1 Widgets and Treasure * x100,000 widgets (majority stored in private Ta-Koro bank vault) * Miscellaneous Items * Relationships Allies * Eljay: A Kewa bird that serves as a lookout and messenger for Jakura (summoned by flute). (NPC) *Veneras: A very close friend of Jakura. * Ta-Koro Guard: Being a prominent member, Jakura is highly protective of his team. Complicated *Varan: Despite being an old friend of Jakura's, the recent actions of Varan have caused Jakura to distrust him. Enemies *Makuta and his minions Quotes More Coming Soon Trivia * Wairua Hoari, the name of Jakura's Power Katana, is roughly translated "Spirit Sword" in Maori. This in turn is a reference to the Bible, which is called the "sword of the Spirit" in Ephesians 6:17 * Jakura's tools in general are all based upon the traditional weapons of Samurai. His armor is also styled after that of the Samurai. * Jakura was originally based off of a Roman Centurion. * Jakura is rumored to have a mesmerizing singing voice External Links * Jakura's BZPRPG Profile Category:Characters Category:Ta-Toa Category:Toa Category:Ta-Koro Guard Category:Guard